Ghost Adventures: Claustrophobic Love
by Xxwerewolf.loverxX
Summary: It's the abandoned NJ Insane Asylum when Nick gets trapped in the morgue box where they would store the bodies. Zak comforts him after he gets crawled all over by a ghost. NAK, SLASH don't like don't read. Bad summary, this I know. R&R PLEASE


Soo guys... how's it going? DO NOT KILL ME! I know it's been forever since I have updated any of my stories and I am so very very sorry, but I have good news. I'm gonna be cranking stories like crazy now! Well one-shots and two-shots that is. Once I'm done with those, and updating the one-shots I've got already posted, I'm gonna be updating my stories! So this is a new pairing for me and I have another one-shot that I'll be posting tomorrow for sure. Enjoy! Don't forget to read the one that will be posted tomorrow!

Oh yeah, ME NO OWN GHOST ADVENTURES. THE PEOPLE OR THE SHOW... unfortunately...

* * *

><p>I heard the soft sound of the lock clicking shut as I was plunged into darkness. It had to be one of the scariest things I've ever experienced. Zak and Aaron's footsteps could be heard as they walked of the morgue.<p>

Alright Nick, we're gonna come get you in a half hour, and we'll be checking on you every once and a while using the walkie talkie. Okay?" Zak's soft voice came through the walkie talkie.

"K," I said weakly. It was a lot harder to breath than I originally thought it would be.

"Did you die in here?" I asked. Pausing to give any spirit that may be listening a chance to answer. I continued to ask the standard questions until I heard something shocking. Breathing, and it wasn't mine.

Trying to stay calm I asked the spirit, that I was sure was there questions. "What's your name?" Pause. "How did you die?" Pause. "What are you still doing here?" Pause. "What do you.." I gasped loudly as something gripped my leg tightly.

"Zak, Zak it touched me," I whispered into the warlike talkie. The on my leg reached up further and I felt a pressure pushing down on my legs. I squeezed my eyes shut and whispered, "Zak please. It's crawling up my body. I need to get out."

"Don't worry nick were coming," Zak said concern clearly evidence in his choice. I really hope he hurries.

My breathing got heavier as the pressure grew from just one leg, to both of my legs and my chest which made it even more difficult for me to breathe.

"Hurry," I said, panicky. Not response. "Zak?"

"We can't seem to find our way to back, Nick. Don't panic though, Nick. I swear I'm going to find you and when I do I'll take you right out of there. I promise.

"How can I not panic when there's a fucking ghost crawling up my body!" I screamed.

"Baby, listen to me. Calm down, deep breaths. I'm going to be there soon. I promise. Just stay calm until I get there, okay. Can you do that for me, baby?" Zak asked softly.

"Okay. Hurry." I tired to do what Zak told me, because I knew I needed to calm down, but I couldn't. It was getting harder and harder for me to breath and the ghost was completely covering my body from the neck down now. I heard a whisper against my ear, "I'm going to kill you," and that's when I freaked.

My screams got louder and louder as I struggled to get the ghost off of me. Bucking my hips, I kicked at the door trying to get it open.

"Good baby, we hear you. Almost there baby, you're going to be okay now." Zak said calmly. Thank god he was almost here. Even though it didn't stop my struggling any, I wasn't screaming as loud anymore.

I heard running footsteps enter the room and Zak's frightened, yet calming voice saying everything was going to be okay.

Soon the shelf I was laying on was rolling out and I was met with the worried gaze of my boyfriend. As soon as I was out, I felt the ghost disappear from on top of me. Zak's muscular arms wrapped around me, and were pulling me off the gurney like shelf, falling to his knees. I buried my face deep into his neck, inhaling his very familiar scent.

"It's alright baby. I got you. You're safe now. Shh..."

"I know. I know I am, but we have a job to do still. Come on were not done with this lock down yet," I said getting shakily to my feet, yet still smiling.

Zak chuckled and placed a soft kiss against my lips. "That's my little ghost hunter."

* * *

><p>So you likey? Well than tell me! Even if you hated it and hate me and just want me to go die in a hole, tell me! At least I'd know you cared enough to review hehe. Oh and be looking for my other Nak tomorrow. Hehe I think you guys will like it!<p> 


End file.
